Loving the enemy
by jusAgurl93x
Summary: Kyle woke up with a headache and chest full of regret.That was a crazy party. But something happened last night that He wish he could take back, But he cant. Things will never be the same.StanXKyle/CartmanXKyle M Sexual cont.Drink/drug/language


I slowly opened my eyes from the light shineing on them from my window.  
"Ehhmmm.." I roll over irritated, Maybe I could catch a little more sleep.  
Slowly falling again..  
'BEP, BEP, BEP, BEP, BEP'  
Slam my fist on my alarmclock. I sigh. Ugh, fine. I'll get up.  
Fucking Damnit. Life isnt fair.  
The school gives me so much fucking homework to do for the whole trimester, that by the time I'm done with it its two or three in the morning.  
Then I have fucking three hours of sleep, and they expect me to get up and head to the school.  
Fuck my life.  
I get on my knees to my drawer to get out some clean jeans.  
I'm still pissed I only had three hours of sleep. My eyelids feel heavy as hell.  
"DEEEERRBD" My phone vibrated on my desk.  
"DEEERRRBD"  
I get up, and open my cellphone.  
'New Message from: Stan'

I press open.  
_________________________

New Message: Stan 6:04am

hey Dude, You Need a ride?  
____________________________

I smile and press Reply.

______________________________________  
R: Yeah. Thanks, is Kenny with you? and Cartman?

Sending.. Sent!  
____________________________

I Set my phone on my desk and pulled on the jeans,  
"Drrrrrdd"  
I picked up my phone,

__________________________  
From: Stan 6:08 am

No. Cartmans driving his new car, Kennys going with him i guess.  
but Wendy's going to ride with. That ok?  
___________________________

I roll my eyes, "Ugh"  
and drop my phone on my pillow.

Of course Wendy has to go with. She goes everywhere with him.  
Me and Stan haven't even hung out alone in months!

Tying my shoe quick I grabbed my cellphone and slowly pressed Reply.  
I guess I cant act like I don't want her to go.  
I dont want Stan to think.. I mean.. I dont want to seem jelous of her or anything..  
even if I am a little.  
Dont get me wrong, Wendy's cool and all but She hangs around Stan now WAY to much.  
I tightened my laces, Well.. To be honest, I dont think she even deserves him.  
I text back.

_________________________  
R: Yeah It's fine.

Sending.. Sent!  
___________________________

Skipped down a few steps, I see Ike eating Cereal at the table, and my mom doing the dishes.  
"Morning Kyle" She said as she heard me comming down the steps.  
I sit down, "Morning ma"  
Ike looks at me up and down with an eyebrow raised.  
Narrow my eyes, "What?"  
Ike shrugs and goes back to eating.  
Weird kid.  
Ma always makes food in the morning for Ike and me before we go to school.  
I grabbed one from the middle of the table.  
Mashed Potatoes, and Beans.. for breakfast.  
Doesn't get much more random then that.

"Who's picking you up Bubby?"  
"ehhh.." I mumer under my breath.  
I'm 17 and she still uses my pet name. Little annoying but I dont want to make her feel bad if I asked her to stop.  
I'm just glad she doesnt do it around my friends anymore.  
"Uh, Stan is." I say, Forking Beans on my plate.  
"Oh, Ok Kyle." she said, grabbing another plate.  
I was about to take a bite of the beans then a horn went of three times from outside.  
I dropped my fork. and got up from my seat, Stan always honks for me.  
"Kyle, you didn't eat anything"  
"Not Hungry" I say quickly, heading towards the door.

"And Tell Stan to drive safely, the roads are slippery during this season"  
I roll my eyes, "Bye ma"  
I slammed the door and saw Stan in my driveway with his blue car Holding up his hand out the smiled immediately seeing my best friend's face.  
and ran to the car. I got inside Stan cracked a tiny smile. "Hey"  
"Hey" I smiled back, putting on my seat belt and slamming the door.  
Stan backed out of the drivway and onto the road heading for the high school.  
Then I remembered, I looked to the backseat, Empty. I looked back at Stan, "I thought Wendy was ridding with?"

Stan glanced at me then back at the road.  
"I guess she wanted to ride with Bebe instead."  
"Oh.. Oh dude, I'm sorry" Even though I'm completely not.  
Stan shrugged, "No bigge"  
I smile and lay my head back. I Can feel Stans eyes on me..  
He doesnt even know every time I see him looking at me, he makes my heart jump into my throat.  
"Dude, did you do the homework sheet on last night's assignment?"  
I blinked, "Yeah dude. Course I did"  
Stan looked back to the road, "Umm.. Is it Ok If I copy yours? I couldn't do mine last night."  
I crinkled his nose, "Why?"  
"It's just that.. Wendy and I were planning.."  
A knot tied in of my stomach at the name..  
_Wendy.. Stan's Girlfriend.. The Girl He loves.. The girl he's in love with.  
_

Stan's talking to me, I pretend to be listening but really, I'm blocking him out.  
I'm sick of hearing about her every single day. I have to restrain myself from glaring,  
It's always, "Kyle, do you think Wendy would Like.." or him having Their relashionship Problems.  
I mean I didnt used to mind, But that was before I found out I was.. a homosexual.  
Actually thinking I'm falling in love with him..  
Now it stings everytime he says _Her_ name.

But.. Comming back to reality, realizing Stan will could never feel the same, and not wanting to wreak our friendship,  
I realized I just have to deal with it. I'm still trying to be there for him.  
No matter how fucking annoyed I get.

Stan's voice came back to Kyle's attention again,  
"- And I didn't want to cancel early to go home and do my homework so, I just kind of hoped you'd let me copy yours."  
I want to roll my eyes. _Sure, drop me. You'll be willing to cancel any of OUR hangouts, but when its with HER, you'd skip studying for her.  
Risk FAILING a class for her. What would you do without me?_

I bite my lip,  
"Stan, Don't you think Mr, Myer will know you cheated on mine when we have all the same answers?"  
"Then write me some wrong answers, Please Kyle, If Mr. Myer knows I slacked of I'm dead meat"

I looked up to the roof of Stan's car and looked back to Stan..  
I knew I'd give in. Who could say no to a face like his?  
I sighed. "Sure, dude. But study next time, If Cartman finds out I keep giving you answers, He'll keep bugging me to do his.  
Stan smiled, "Thanks Kyle" and put his attention back onto the road.  
I looked out the window at Colorado's sunset and how the snow reflected off The mountains.  
I've always loved this small town.

_

* * *

_

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
I want to start writing on this site again :)  
I'm still a huggggge CartmanXKyle fan so.. I'm going to start writing this again.  
PLease review :) tell me what you think. short chap.. but it will get better, I promise :)_


End file.
